Mother Russia
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Team Orel, Team Yastreb, Team Drakon, and Team Grifon are tank crews from the Kursk All-Girls School of Armored Combat in Russia. These teams have been selected to compete in Japan against their best teams. Two tanks, and two tank destroyers against Japan's best? Odds don't seem in their favor. Read and review. Rated T for T-44-100 medium tanks and SU-122-44 tank destroyers.
1. Chapter 1

**Girls Und Panzer: Mother Russia**

 **Chapter 1: The Euro League's Best**

Japan is the heart of Tankery, but where there is one league there are others that fight with different rules and different tactics. We treat our tanks as members of our family, and hold them up with pride when we take to the battlefield. I am Commander Alexandra Agapova of Team Orel, and I bid you all a fond welcome to Russia.

I am a student at the Kursk All-Girls School of Armored Combat. In short, we train high school girls in the ways of the tank along with their general studies. The Russian System of Armored Combat is different. Different schools around the country specialize in different forms of tank. We specialize in medium tanks and tank destroyers.

We have a saying at our school: 'Keep your glass as full as your confidence'. When your glass overflows, then things get messy and things go wrong. One should be as confident in themselves as they are in the tank crew. So what kinds of tanks will you find us training in should you come for a visit. One tank you will find is the T-44.

It is fast, agile, and carries a good gun. These are qualities that make a good tank. You need a good crew that make those qualities apparent. I have a crew in Natalya Novichkova our loader, Zorina Pronina our driver, and Anna-Maria Yankova our gunner. I assure you my use of pronouns is not without purpose. My tank crew is my family.

"We got news from the dean, we are going to Japan," said Natalya,

"Japan? What for?" I asked curiously as she handed me the notice in the hallway,

"Apparently since the formation of the Euro League a decade ago, they are interested in seeing what we can do, The Japanese want us to send our best tank crews to come and compete," Natalya explained, my loader is a very pretty girl with long curls of brown hair like a lion and light brown eyes. Because of her hair, we call Natalya 'Mufasa'.

"So we have been chosen? How lovely, has the rest of the crew been informed of this?" I asked, Natalya nodded 'yes', I have watched the Japanese compete on the television. I have some questions in mind for one the tank crews. For example, who in their right mind paints a StuG III bright red?! We could hit that all the way in Moscow.

"The dean said that two medium tanks crews will be chosen, and two tank destroyer crews, the numbers seem kind of small, but we take what we are given," Natalya informed me, I find it amusing to watch her hair bounce up and down with her walking gait. Her mother competes in Olympic skeleton, and she wants to be just like her.

Natalya is a member of the skeleton club at our school. It is not hard to tell she competes with her long legs, and large powerful thighs for her size. She wears oval wireframe glasses giving her an adorable bookworm look, "Why should we come with numbers only to get eliminated from the competition? This isn't World War One," I joked lightly,

"If you want my say in this, Japan wants the best to compete, they looked to us," said Natalya,

"The Japanese have taste I must say, then we best not disappoint," I replied,

The next day, I was summoned to the dean's office. Commanders like me wear the M35 uniform, and are mostly recognizable by our blue pants with the red stripe, and we wear goggles to go with our peaked caps, "It is good to see you are taking the recent news well, милая ('milaya' or sweetie)," said our dean from her desk, Irina Stefanyakova.

She is a five-time Euro League Champion, and Russia's only undefeated champion. She has retired, and seemed to take an easier job training us to set a good example of what it means to be a part of a tank crew. She is also my aunt. Natalya, Zorina, and Anna-Maria were there, giggling at my expense, "Thank you, Major," I said with a salute,

"At ease," she said, and stood up from her desk as I followed her order, "now then, your crew will be joined by Team Yastreb, and two tank destroyer crews, Team Grifon and Team Drakon," I have competed alongside these crews in the Junior League Championship. We lost to France. Do not judge. You try facing an AMX 50 Foch tank destroyer.

Team Grifon and Team Drakon both use the SU-122-44. A formidable tank hunter, "You are dismissed," she said, and I saluted and was about to make my leave, "not you Agapova, I need you to stay for a moment," she said, and the other side of my auntie comes out. My aunt is a tall, curvy, and buxom woman with the strength of a mother bear,

"Oh my little Mishka, I am so very proud of you!" she cheered happily, hugging me and lifting me up and spinning me around,

"Argh...thank you Auntie, Auntie...my back," I cringed in her extra loving hug,

I can see it now that I may look like my aunt when I grow up some more. We both have silver hair, and brown eyes. It must run in the family, though I go for a spiky boyish look, and my aunt looks like Trinity if she dyed her hair silver, "My apologies, it is just that this is such a big step for you and your crew, and it is hard to contain myself,"

"Listen now, I do not expect you to be like me, trust me, if you win too much then no one likes you," said my aunt with a hand on my shoulder, and the other ruffling my cap, "remember, it does not matter if your crew wins or loses in Japan, you go and show what we Russians can do, I will be proud you did the best you can, now go kick some ass,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls Und Panzer: Mother Russia**

 **Chapter 2: Working Together**

Today was the day we met our tank hunter crews from Team Drakon and Team Grifon. These commanders are Tatiana Sorokina of Team Drakon and Svetlana Moskovskaya of Team Grifon. I was joined by Irina Ivanova of Team Yastreb. We are teams that, as Americans say, are ready to make some noise, "Good to see you Commanders," said Tatiana,

"You too," I said saluting followed by shaking her hand, "Two tanks, two tank hunters,"

"Good odds for any Russian," said Svetlana, "the Japanese won't know what hit them,"

We immediately got down to working on exercises, and tactics that we will use in competition, "When you each pick off two tanks from the field, move in behind us and give support," I radioed to our tank hunter units. I got a 'roger!' from the commanders. We have the mobility and the firepower to duel with anything the Japanese can throw at us.

"Be careful, you never know what tanks the Japanese Teams will have," said Irina,

"Roger, Ivanova," I replied, "it is never wise to underestimate your opponent,"

Some joke that we Russian crews are built just like our tanks. In a world that used to be male dominated in times of war, you learn to not be self-conscious of height or weight. For example, I am 5'7 and 150lbs, just about the average among most students at this schools. I can say that confidently. Some other students are a little above or below that.

"These trails are pretty in the wintertime," said Zorina, our team driver,

"True, then we ruin the tranquility with the sound of tank engines," joked Tatiana,

Zorina is a brunette with spiky and short hair. Her hair would perk up like the ears of a cat if she is startled. She has pretty brown eyes, and a slight hint of tan to her skin from the times she visits her parents and they take her to the beach so she says. The SU-122-44s were covering our front and our rear while we took the center in moving formation.

"Target in sight, hatches down!" I ordered as the field targets on the range were coming up,

Natalya had a shell loaded into the breech, "Hold the shot, let's see what a tank-hunter can do,"

I peered out of the hatch on the roof of the turret. I felt the breeze from the blast and had to hold back my cap and goggles as the cannons roared, and hit the target with great accuracy from a distance. If you put it in a different perspective, our T-44s are the infantry or main strike force of our combined teams. An SU-122-44 can be considered a sniper

We were using burnt out King Tigers as gun range targets, "Good show," radioed Irina,

"I must say I am impressed as well, you will prove to be very vital to our crews," I added in,

After hours of training, it was time to eat and rest. We use the same IRP in the field as Russian soldiers. In a ration, you get foods like Beef Kasha, Tushonka, Pashtet, Meatballs in Gravy, Salo and other food items. We Russians are thankful to you Americans for making our meal times more flavorful. We find that Tabasco is great on Kasha and Tushonka.

"I would go to Japan just to eat food, something different for a change," remarked Natalya,

"The chocolate spread is nice for the army loaves, why can't we have cabbage rolls?" Tatiana pondered,

"Yes, cabbage rolls will be lovely," I agreed, as I was eating some Salo on a cracker, I would tell the crews to stop complaining, but they make a fair point. Other than competing against the Japanese Teams, I think one of the other reasons is to try new things and meet new people. Get to know us a little bit if you can, we Russians are a friendly people.

"I hear we get to be in a parade in Moscow before we are sent off to Japan," said Svetlana

"Let's hope the Japanese don't accuse us of doping, how do you dope in armored combat?" pondered Irina,

The others shrugged at the thought, and shrugged it off. After a days training, we went back to Kursk. More of the same awaited us day in and day out. Our crews were growing anxious. We kept up our training on the trails, and on the target range. The Japanese Teams have more tanks. Numbers are meaningless. Look at the Spartans at Thermopylae.

"When we get to Japan, we continue these exercises, we cannot underestimate our opponents," I stated,

The crews were gathered in a half-circle around the fire, "Yes ma'am!" they said in perfect unison,

"The main things to do when we compete against the Japanese: fight hard, fight fair, have fun. That is armored combat, this sport is only a part of our lives, it is not life or death out there in the field," I praised to the crews, "remember this ladies, we are Russians, win...or lose, we go back to Russia with heads held high, our people will be proud of us,"

"A fine speech, Agapova," said a voice behind me, I turned to see my aunt. We stood at attention, and saluted,

"At ease, ladies, I came to see what progress you have made, and it seems you all made a lot," said my aunt,

"Anyway, I have good news, our ship for the competition in Japan is the Admiral Kuznetsov," my aunt explained, this was a big moment for all of us, "now then, you will have a marching procession outside the Kremlin so that the people and your families will be seeing you off," my aunt reached down, and ruffled my hat to the giggling of the tank crews

"Really auntie? In front of the crews?" I groaned, sometimes being her niece has it's downsides,

Aunt Irina giggled, "I do it because I love you, you should know that,"


End file.
